


Goodbye & Go

by rockthecliche



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockthecliche/pseuds/rockthecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most cliche lessons should be learned firsthand, and Shige encounters how not to judge a book by its cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye & Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my first cycle over at JE Rainbowbridge.

“Before we begin, can I ask something?”

“What?”

“Who the hell waits until senior year to take writing composition?”

Shige, like most people, was completely unimpressed by Jin. Brash, cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed – they were all words other people used to describe the other male when they found out Shige would be tutoring him that semester. Some had the graciousness to defend the other, saying that Jin only got accepted because of his soccer skills and being a dumb jock tended to breed Jin-types, but overall, general reception of Jin within Shige’s social circle was chilly at best. Strictly speaking, Shige didn’t quite care about Jin’s personality – he hardly cared about the man’s existence, really – but all he wanted was an easy hour every Thursday, and to get paid.

However, upon their first meeting, Shige wasn’t sure if the ‘easy’ part would be achievable.

“Mind your own business,” was Jin’s reply.

Shige rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. Do you have your essay?” Jin slid a single piece of paper across the table to him, and without another word, they began.

 

Shige watched Jin leave, and once he was sure he was out of earshot, called the head of the tutoring department and asked if he would get paid for the extra hour he put in that day.

 

“You _do_ know it’s not politically correct to call yourself ‘yellow’, right?” Shige asked, a mix of astonishment and pure curiosity, the pages of Jin’s essay hanging limp in his hand.

“Why? I’m not offended by it,” Jin replied sourly.

Shige blinked. “ _You_ might not be, but other’s might, and not to mention it’s hardly scholarly terminology – ”

“Are you offended by it?”

Shige paused, carefully mulling this over. “…not offended, per say, but it does make me uncomfortable.”

“Well,” Jin shrugged, nonchalance tinting every facial feature. “Maybe that was my point.”

Once Jin left, Shige picked up his cell phone and called Koyama. He had never been happier for the existence of Thirsty Thursday ever in his college career.

 

“I saw you at Deko last week,” Jin interrupted, right in the middle of Shige’s impromptu lecture on how detracting run-on sentences could be in an essay.

“Yeah, and?” Shige replied, rubbing his eyes warily.

“Nothing,” Jin coughed, although the way he shrank into himself when he did seemed out of place and uncharacteristic with what Shige got used to these past few weeks. “I thought you brainiacs just stayed in with your books.”

Shige frowned, a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach wanting to pick a fight, but he didn’t quite understand why except that he probably _could_ ; Jin certainly gave him enough of an opening to snipe back. “I guess that’s the trouble with being smart,” Shige started. “Dealing with the less intelligent tends to aggravate me beyond simple repair.”

Jin failed to say anything after that, and when Shige called the department head again this time, he was assured that his timesheets were already fixed to reflect two hours every Thursday rather than one.

 

B-. If it wasn’t Jin, Shige would have been disappointed. And somewhere in there, he was; he knew he was a better teacher than that, but it was hard not to get caught up in Jin’s excitement at a passing grade in a subject Shige assumed he had failed three years in a row.

“Can you believe it, mom?” Jin exclaimed into his cell phone. Shige couldn’t find it in him to keep a straight face at the thought that Jin was _calling his mother_ for a B-, but hey, to each his own.

“Well, since I’m guessing you don’t need me today, can you just sign my timesheet? I have a lot of my own work to do,” Shige asked, unfolding a sheet of paper he took out of his pocket, sliding it towards the other with a pen; Jin said goodbye and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He signed it with the pen, but then snatched it away when Shige made a move to take it back.

“No, forget your work,” Jin scoffed, twirling the pen in his fingers, grin lopsided. “A buddy of mine’s throwing a party, and you’re coming with me.”

“Did you not hear me? I have work to do.”

“Screw it, it’s just one time.” Jin grinned and Shige felt he was going to lose this battle. “Besides, didn’t you say that dealing with the less intelligent aggravated you?”

“Having to deal with them for _longer_ isn’t a very efficient solution, either,” Shige weakly protested.

“Well, I can’t speak for everyone else that’ll be there, but I’ll bet my B- that you’ll have a good time.”

 

Shige hadn’t planned on going out at all that night, let alone going anywhere with Jin, of all people, but Jin on a mission wasn’t something to be trifled with, apparently. It was with much disdain when Shige pulled open the door to his shared suite to see Jin, hands stuffed in a slightly worn leather jacket, jeans ripped at the knee.

“What…how did you know where I lived?” Shige asked, slightly wide-eyed at the possibility that Jin was, in fact, a crazy stalker.

“I followed you,” Jin deadpanned, pushing past Shige to walk into the shared common room. At Shige’s flabbergasted look, Jin chuckled, low in his throat. “Don’t be a dumbass, I just asked a few people in the lobby and your roommate happened to be one of them. Hurry up and get dressed, we’re already late.”

“I already told you, I’m not going, I have a giant exam tomorrow – “ Shige began, but stopped abruptly when Jin made himself comfortable on the tattered, fold-out futon. “I’m being serious, Jin, I’m not going.”

“Are you positive?” Jin asked, not even bothering to spare a glance at Shige and all his barely concealed exasperation. “Well, that kind of blows. I mean, a friend of yours is going, too, and he seemed excited to know you’d be there.” Jin tossed the cultural studies text he was flipping through back on the coffee table and finally gave Shige a pointed stare.

And as much as Shige tried to ignore it, the feeling was there; the twisty, wormy feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of letting down a friend who wanted to see him, even though he didn’t know who it was and couldn’t decide whether or not to trust Jin’s word at all. His curiosity was piqued, but he had a test, a really big test, but Koyama always said, _”If you don’t know it by now, then you’re not going to know it.”_ And even though Shige thought it was a load of crock most of the time, maybe it was true? – and he’d crumble, anyway, because the possibility of disappointing a friend far outweighed the oddity that would inevitably be walking with Jin to a frat party. Because. _Because._

“I hope there isn’t a dress code,” Shige remarked dryly, tossing Jin a dirty look before spinning on his heel and going to his bedroom.

“You’d be surprised to know that you’ll fit right in,” was the last muffled thing Shige heard from the living room as his bedroom door shut behind him.

 

Jin was right – Shige was surprised.

He was surprised at a lot of things. One, that they weren’t at one of the houses on frat row. Two, there were, in fact, a lot of people Shige knew. Three, the house they arrived at was one that Shige had been to many, many times before. And fourth, maybe the most puzzling out of them all, was that Shige had been on the guest list, labeled as “Jin’s plus one” – and Jin seemed pretty smug about it, too, until Shige protested and paid the cover anyway. Jin’s sulking made the six dollars worth it.

Jin disappeared within ten minutes of entering the place, leaving Shige to his own devices, although his familiarity with the place helped to ease the wariness of being unceremoniously dumped in a house by himself; just because he knew some of the people there didn’t mean that Jin didn’t have _responsibilities_ , and if Shige was kidnapped and thrown out the window, that would clearly be in his conscience.

“Shige!”

He whirled around at the sound of his name and was floored to find a giant ball of turquoise and purple coming his way. He might have actually screamed – or shielded his eyes – if he wasn’t so used to it at this point.

“Massu?” Shige responded, slightly aghast at seeing the other in such a place. From as far back as he could remember during high school, Massu wasn’t the type to go to boisterous house parties.

“I’m so happy you’re here, Jin said you were coming!” Massu beamed. “He said that his…what was it, his ‘stiff of a tutor’ was coming with him. I figured it was you.”

Surprise number five: Massu, the brightest, happiest, all-girls-flock-to-for-advice kind of guy Shige has ever known, talked to Jin. And it seemed to be a pretty frequent thing. (Being synonymous with the phrase ‘stiff of a tutor’, however…Shige would allow it to slide. Just this once.)

“There are other tutors, you know!” Shige replied indignantly. (Okay, maybe he couldn’t let it slide.) “What are you doing here?”

“But none quite like you. Anyway, nevermind that. I’m here for the show! C’mon, Jin’s this way,” Massu took hold of Shige’s arm and maneuvered them around the pockets of people and to the basement.

The basement was already packed, filled to the brim with people talking and laughing and boozing, an abundance of red cups bobbing up and down in peoples’ hands. “Who’s playing tonight?” Shige asked loudly, the dull roar of the crowd making it slightly harder to hear one another.

“Ryo’s band!” Massu exclaimed, tugging Shige along.

“You can fit all seven of them up there?!” Shige asked, glancing at the makeshift stage that was probably only designed to fit five at most. He didn’t need to hear Massu to know the other laughed, though, if the grin on the other’s face was anything to go by.

“Barely!”

Shige could see Jin standing with a group of people by the stage, one of them being Ryo – Shige didn’t know him that well, but heard of him, and how his band was really close to snagging a record deal. Shige had seen them perform at other venues – still small, still in basements and random gyms – but was pretty impressed with what he saw. Then again, it wasn’t as if Shige was any connoisseur on what the underground music scene was like.

“I thought you got lost,” Jin said to him when they appeared next to his side. Shige scowled.

“You’re a horrible host,” Shige commented dryly.

“Hey, I’m not the one who denied free cover and paid anyway,” Jin rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer. “Way to paint me in a bad light.”

“Jin,” Massu piped up, seemingly out of no where and much to Shige’s surprise (again). “You do that quite well on your own.”

Watching Massu -- _Massu_ \-- sneakily insult Jin was probably like the second coming, in that Shige would have never even expected it and probably wouldn’t believe it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh, and he wasn’t the only one, either. Ryo coughed to try and cover up his mirth and nudged Massu’s shoulder.

“Be nice,” he warned, although with no bite. He gave Shige a brief onceover, then nodded. “I’m Ryo.”

“Shigeaki,” Shige replied. “Everyone usually calls me Shige, though.” He paused, not quite sure what to say after that. “Uh…your band’s pretty good.”

“Thanks, but I know.” Ryo said, then scratched the back of his head. “Shit, I didn’t mean to sound like a conceited prick there.”

“You’d have the right,” Jin piped up. “Anyway, when are you guys going on?”

“Once Tatsu gets here,” Ryo sighed. “He’s always late.”

“Shige,” Massu asked as Ryo and Jin began to dissect the sleeping habits of one Ohkura Tadayoshi. “Do you want a drink? I can get you a cup for free.”

Okay, this was just bordering on weird. In all the years he’s known Massu, Shige had never pegged him to be the type who came out and drank and partied enough to know how to get free cups at college parties. And Massu probably could tell that this was what was going through Shige’s mind, because he merely laughed and slipped an arm around his shoulder, patting him gently. “It pays to have an in with the band, that’s all. I have too much homework to do this every weekend.”

The night progressed in the same vein, more or less, and the show was fun, even if he spent the entirety of it pressed in between Massu and Jin, because everyone had tried piling into the basement for it and the phrase ‘packed like sardines’ had never resonated with Shige quite as much until that night. Afterwards, the rest of the guys came out and joined their group; Shige knew one of them, Maru, from some gen ed class they took together sophomore year and he was glad to know that his habit of randomly shouting “ _Paaaaaaaan~!_ ” hadn’t faded at all. But eventually, the party slowed down in the wee hours of the morning and Shige was more than certain that he and Massu were the only ones sober, more or less.

“You’ll be all right?” Shige asked Massu warily as the other man held on tightly to Ryo, who was walking all right, just kind of flailing everywhere in an exaggerated strut. Massu smiled, nodded and saluted, even made plans to meet up for lunch over the weekend before he was dragged off by Ryo – or rather, Ryo began walking off, and Massu had to hurry to catch up to him and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

“So,” Jin breathed out a puff of cigarette smoke, nodding goodbye to a few people walking past them, out onto the sidewalk of the street. “Do you need me to walk you home, princess?”

Shige bristled. “What is this, a date?”

“Maybe.” Jin replied. He flicked the cigarette butt onto the sidewalk, snuffing it out with the toe of his boot. “See you Thursday.”

As Jin walked away from him, Shige concluded that Jin had to be the strangest person he had ever met.

 

In actuality, the next time he saw Jin wasn’t that Thursday. Nor was it the Thursday after. It was, however, the Saturday after the Thursday after next, at a swing social the dance fraternity threw.

It was kind of weird, Shige had to admit, to see Jin there. The dance kids barely seemed like his type of crowd, but even if they were, he hadn’t expected him to actually be at a party of theirs. He said as much to the other male, when Koyama and Junno ditched him to actually do some dancing, and Jin seemed to be there by himself.

“You haven’t been showing up for tutoring,” Shige started.

“Didn’t feel like I needed it anymore.” Jin replied, burrowing further into his hoodie, as if it would really shield the fact that his presence was at a swing party. _A swing party._

“You’re getting cocky over a B-.” Shige deadpanned. Jin peeked his head out from his hoodie a little bit and smirked.

“What, do you miss me?”

“Oh yeah,” Shige rolled his eyes, turning away from him. “I’m completely lost without you.”

“You know, for a brain, you sure do go out a lot.” Jin said, completely avoiding the topic.

“You’re at a swing party. Were the Omega Phi Chi girls all taken for the night?” Shige glared at him. “Why do you always have to antagonize me?”

“Same reason you do it to me,” Jin replied. “The only difference is that you secretly like it. I openly do.” He paused. “And for your information, I’m here because a friend asked me to come. I’m not that much of an asshole, okay?”

Jin walked away then, weaving through the crowd, careful not to step too far out on the dance floor for those who were actually dancing. Shige watched him go, wondering if he should go after him, although he didn’t know why he even felt that way. It would end up the same, because Jin really _was_ as insufferable as everyone said he was.

“Forget it,” Shige muttered to himself. He found Koyama and Junno, told them he was leaving, and walked back to his dorm, hands shoved in his jacket pockets; his feet crunched on leaves strewn on the ground as he marched his way through a dismal autumn night.

 

“You know, you never told me your full name was Shigeaki.”

Shige looked up from Jin’s essay, clearly confused. “What?”

“Your name. You never told me what your full name was.” Jin said, barely looking up from the thesaurus he was examining in depth.

“…wasn’t it in the email?” Shige asked blankly, and Jin looked up then, looking at him like he was dumb.

“It’s customary to introduce yourself to new people, regardless of whether or not their name was included in a professional email.” Jin deadpanned.

Shige just stared at him.

“I’ve been hanging out with smart people.” Jin went back to his thesaurus.

Shige just kept staring at him.

“I’m Jin, by the way.” Jin said, flipping a page.

“…Shigeaki. Uh, but everyone calls me Shige.”

Jin nodded and lifted the book up closer to his face, as if inspecting it for something, but Shige swore he saw the corners of his mouth twitching upwards into a smile.

He thought he felt his do the same, too.

 

“ _B+! Has anyone ever told you that you’re a godsend?!_ ” said Jin’s text message. Shige smiled despite himself, even though it didn’t seem so foreign now, as they were getting along incredibly well these past few weeks. Somehow, it felt like Jin’s initial fondness of antagonizing him had worn off, and underneath all the attitude, Jin was…pleasant. In a, “I guess you can’t help being an idiot,” kind of way.

Sometimes, Shige wondered whether or not this was a good thing or not. But those times were beginning to dwindle down, and as such, Shige found himself being absorbed into Jin’s friends, Jin’s interests, Jin’s world.

“ _Actually, yeah. Find something better._ ” Shige texted back, then turned towards his reading again.

Ten minutes passed and Shige had forgotten about the texts, lost in the world of criminal profiling, when his phone buzzed again, signifying another text message.

“ _Thank you,_ ” this one said. Shige smiled again.

“ _Good choice._ ”

 

Midterms came, more frenzied than ever; Shige barely slept, too focused on studying for classes and LSAT’s at the same time to do much of anything outside of what he was obligated to do. This might have, at one point, involved tutoring Jin, but as Shige knew from experience, if Jin wanted to see him…well, he’d find a way.

Like wait outside his forensic science classroom.

“It’s Tuesday,” Shige said to him, confused.

Jin shrugged. “You busy?”

“Are you going to whisk me away to another basement show? I might be too busy for that.”

Despite appearances, when Jin laughed regularly and not like some possessed hyena, it wasn’t loud or obnoxious; it was actually soft, controlled, only for a brief second, and at times, when Shige made Jin laugh like that, he felt pretty proud of himself. Like he was _really_ laughing, not just doing it for show. “I’m just asking if you wanted to hit up Wendy’s in the student center for dinner.”

Truth was, Shige wasn’t really sure if he had the time for it. He had an essay due by midnight that he barely had the research done for, a handful of case briefs to read and dissect, and not to mention that Koyama was coming over to help him with a project. There really was no time.

“I…ugh, I would, _honestly_ , but I have so much work to do,” Shige frowned. “Another time?”

“Yeah, sure, it’s no biggie. I was just in the area.” Jin pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and nodded at him. “Good luck.”

Jin was halfway down the corridor when Shige had the thought to shout a, “See you Thursday!” back at him.

 

Koyama came over as promised and handed him a small paper bag. Shige looked at it questioningly; Koyama shrugged, said that Junno had handed it to him to give to Shige, who got it from Jin when they met up to discuss Junno’s independent study for the spring.

“I didn’t know they even knew each other.” Shige peered inside the bag and blinked.

“Neither did I! But they’re both students at the school of arts, which kind of explains why Jin was at that swing social.” Koyama thought out loud. “What’s in the bag?”

“…a fat sandwich.”

“Oooh, what kind?” Koyama asked, taking the paper bag from Shige, dumping the contents on the kitchen table. He messed with it a little, unwrapping the hunk of aluminum foil. Neither of them said much when the sandwich revealed itself.

“This is quite possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever seen,” was Koyama’s conclusion after staring at it for a few moments.

It was true. The sandwich was laden with french fries, chicken fingers, onion rings, a heaping layer of mozzarella cheese, and gravy to top it all off; Shige wasn’t even aware it was an option at the grease trucks, but he could already feel his arteries clogging at the thought of actually eating it and putting his body through the torture.

But of course, his stomach growled. He might have even drooled a little bit, though he’d never admit it as it was a pretty undignified look for him. But _damn_ , he was hungry, on account of skipping dinner.

In the end, Shige ate it. And enjoyed every moment of it. And might have even sent Jin a text message saying, “ _No wonder you’re so fat._ ”

“ _Pleasantly plump,_ ” was the message back.

 

Shige wasn’t quite sure how he wound up lying on the jungle gym in the middle of a random night in December in the park a couple of blocks away from the hustle and bustle of downtown, although the fact that he considered _this_ far stranger than the fact that Jin was with him was something strange in itself.

Though that wasn’t completely true – it just happened that most everyone else bailed on them last minute, because while the offer to unwind and let go before finals started was indeed, tempting, it wasn’t plausible in the long run. Well, except for Jin, who scraped by with minimal studying for courses that didn’t matter, and Shige, who was the walking definition of ‘time management’. In the end, Shige reasoned that there were worse people he could be stuck with.

It was funny, though, because just three months ago, Shige would have considered Jin to be his complete rock bottom.

“Sometimes, I think college is a waste of time,” Jin said. “When am I ever going to use chemistry?”

Shige heard this argument tons of times before, even made it himself – he wasn’t sure of the answer except that it seemed that the educational system just wanted to drain all its students of all their money, loaned or otherwise. “That’s just the way it is, I guess.”

Jin shook his head, nudged Shige with the toe of his boot, blowing puffs of cigarette smoke towards the sky. “Have you ever considered not going along with what the norm says?”

Shige paused. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It lacks imagination.”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t have dreams.” Shige honestly replied, sitting up and leaning back on his hands. “I’m sure somewhere in there, you do, too.”

“Why, Shige, have you been thinking of me in your spare time?”

Shige landed a well placed nudge and Jin was tumbling backwards down the slide, cigarette flying off to the side, a stream of curses falling with him.

 

Shige didn’t get to see Jin before he left for winter break, but he figured it was because Jin’s final exam schedule was different than his. In any case, there was always the spring.

 

Graduation. It was the day he’d been looking forward to his entire college career, and even though he had four years of law school ahead of him, he still felt good. Really good. Amazing, in fact, given his stellar GPA and meaningful mentorships with half of his department’s faculty. He looked at his diploma, ecstatic. It had been a relatively painless four years, all thoughts considered. He wasn’t sure what to do with his summer, but he only had a few months, anyway, before he moved to the city at the start of law school. For now, all his plans included going to the beach, seeing his friends, and maybe picking up his photography hobby again.

He crossed the street and walked towards the parking garage, where his family was waiting to take him out to the customary celebration dinner. The streets were filled with people, recent graduates and family alike, everyone in bright, chipper, happy moods, and the weather was breezy and sunny, just right. It was a good day. He couldn’t have asked for more.

Dinner was nice, if normal and full of subtle expressions of pressure for him to succeed at law school, too. Shige usually spent most of the meal texting Massu and Koyama to confirm his appearance at graduation festivities that night. Hey, he was finally out of college – for the time being. Might as well live it up.

The party was at Ryo’s, as usual, as their lease wasn’t up until August. The band was already playing and the basement was filled, but Shige was on the front stoop with a few others instead, enjoying pleasant conversation and sharing stories about their favorite crazy professor stories from the past four years.

“Shige.”

He stopped mid-sentence; he hadn’t heard that voice in four months.

“Jin?” Shige whirled towards the direction of the voice, and there he saw Jin, leaning against a beat up Honda Civic parked illegally in the street. “What…what are you doing here?”

“I was invited.” Jin said matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious answer in the entire world.

“But I thought you were away and out doing your own thing? Last I heard, you were in California.” Shige said. The news that Jin had taken the semester off had completely surprised him when he first found out, back during the first week of the semester; Shige couldn’t make sense out of it at all, because he was almost done, _so close_ to being finished – why leave then? It didn’t seem logical, but actually being able to see Jin now, it…became a little clearer, if nothing else. Fitting. Somehow, Shige found himself wondering why Jin hadn’t done it earlier.

“I got back last week. Would’ve been back earlier but I had car trouble in Iowa and I slept for three days once I came back home.” Jin took a drag of his cigarette. “Well, this is just a pitstop, anyway.”

Shige nodded, taking a swig of his beer. “So…you’re back for the party and then taking off again. Sounds kind of…”

“Mysterious?” Jin chuckled.

“I was going to go with _typical_ , actually. You’ve always been hard for me to figure out.”

“Come with me.”

Shige gaped at him. “What?”

“I said, come with me.” Jin reiterated slowly, like Shige was hard of hearing. “We can leave tonight.”

“Wait, what? No, this is – this is insane. _You’re_ insane. Where – where are you even _going_?” Shige babbled, incoherency hitting him in the worst way.

“Driving down to Miami and back, stopping wherever we want on the way. _Come with me_. You have three months before you start your studying again.” Jin pressed, advancing towards Shige like he was a piece of meat. Or a fat sandwich.

“This is insane,” Shige mumbled, repeating the sentence as he shook his head. Jin grinned like he had an ace up his sleeve.

“You said that you have a hard time figuring me out. There’s no better way to do that than going on a ridiculous road trip.”

And goddamn, was that an ace.

 

Somewhere in between being sexiled from their shitty motel room at the infamous Jersey shore and getting a moonshine production lesson in Georgia, Shige gave up trying to figure Jin out. He tried, but sometimes, things are better left a turbulent, chaotic mystery.

He was tired, exhausted, and mentally drained, but at least he took the chance and went along for the ride.

“Thanks for coming.” Jin had said, sitting on the boardwalk at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, on their return trip home.

“I figured it was time I got a glimpse of what your dreams are like.” Shige replied, shrugging nonchalantly. They toasted, clinked their drinks, and laughed as they watched a girl get tangled up in the leashes of the ten dogs she was walking.

The last picture Shige took on their journey was in Baltimore, of Jin trying to sneak on board one of the inner harbor’s water taxis, security closing in on him fast. For some reason, it’s his favorite, and it found its way stuck up on Shige’s fridge in his new apartment in the city. It’s not that spectacular, the technique is practically non-existent, the coloring is awful due to the glaring sun as its backlight, but in the end, it’s still pretty charming in its own way.


End file.
